Aishiteru
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: CHAP 2: UP/Terserah mau dikatakan atau tidak, Aku tidak apa-apa, Karena hatiku padamu selalu sama... Selamanya mencintaimu (Hinata Hyuuga - Naruto Uzumaki)/ For NaruHina Tragedy Day#5 #NHTD5Hidden
1. Chapter 1: Side Naruto Uzumaki

**Sumbangan saya untuk NHTD #5**

**Sebenarnya banyak ide berseliweran, dan sungguh… itu menyebalkan. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk menulis satu cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat ketika saya siap menyelam ke dalam mimpi. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Prompt(s): Hidden (Tersembunyi) **

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), karena ini untuk NHTD, maka diusahakan berakhir nyesek, Naruto's POV. Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. Terima kasih ^^**

**Aishiteru**

-Side: Naruto Uzumaki-

.

-.-

.

_Dikatakan atau tidak, ini tetap sama_

_Dari dulu hingga nanti,_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_(Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata Hyuuga)_

.

.

"Halo, aku Hinata Hyuuga, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Mungkin akan terdengar bahwa aku adalah manusia yang sangat bodoh karena hanya dengan senyuman sederhana, aku menjadi sulit melupakan dirinya.

"Wah, kita sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan lagi, Naruto-_kun_."

Banyak kembang api, harapan yang bergemelantung, dan perasaan bahwa masa depanku akan secerah bintang sirius.

"_Hai', yo-yoroshikuttebayo_." Aku kehilangan kemampuan bicara. Tergagap tiba-tiba dan sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti hanya karena dirinya yang selalu begitu indah di mataku.

Dia membungkuk sekejap dan kembali memasang wajah yang selalu kurindukan. Bersemu merah dengan bibir yang melengkungkan senyum bidadari, yang bersuara lembut dengan efek sehebat madu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini dalam hidupku. Fantasiku sungguh aneh dan apa-apaan dengan semua kata puitis yang terperangkap dalam benak ini?

"_Nee_, Naruto-_kun_, apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" dia kemudian menjadi kikuk karena menyadari tatapanku yang tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya. Menyelipkan rambut panjangnya di belakang telinga dengan canggung.

"_Iie,_ ah… _gomen_." Dan baru kusadari bahwa diri ini menjadi begitu lunak di depannya. Ikut canggung dan buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian meski tujuan kedua lingkar biru mataku selalu berada padanya.

Ia kemudian pamit untuk bergabung dengan teman-teman perempuannya yang berada di depan kelas. Mereka mungkin mengobrolkan gosip terhangat tentang Sasuke yang ternyata bukan gay atau Anko _sensei_ yang diketahui telah memiliki dua anak balita, aku tidak cukup peduli dengan semua itu.

Hanya dirinya, gadis yang kutemui di kelas kedua di masa remajaku yang labil, yang sanggup menyita semua kewarasan yang kumiliki. Seperti yang pernah ia katakan pada awal pertemuan kami, namanya Hinata Hyuuga, tempat yang diliputi cahaya. Seperti aku yang selalu memandangnya dengan baik, ia memiliki cahaya yang tidak aku temukan pada orang lain.

Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Yatim dan sekarang rasanya aku sedikit gila. Ya, rasanya aku tidak menjadi diriku sendiri akhir-akhir ini.

Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapatkan mimpi indah? Mungkin karena pertumbuhan hormonku yang sedang bagus-bagusnya? Atau mungkin… karena hatiku tertambat dan tidak bisa lari kemana pun lagi?

**~Aiko Fusui-Aishiteru~**

Rasanya waktu dua tahun begitu singkat, tidak adil! Aku ingin lebih lama lagi!

Ini hari kelulusan, aku ikut berjejer di barisan depan bersama teman-teman sekelasku yang lain, berdiri dan menyanyikan lagu perpisahan yang telah kami gladi kemarin malam. Semuanya menyanyi dengan baik, memandang ke depan seolah ada portal ajaib yang siap membawa mereka kepada kebahagiaan di masa mendatang.

Lagu selesai dalam dua menit dan kami dipersilakan untuk duduk kembali. Mataku melirik ke barisan tengah, menemukan dirinya yang sesenggukan di bahu temannya. Kugigir bibir bawahku karena merasa bersalah telah berpikir bahwa bagaimanapun rupa tangisannya, dia tetap saja membuatku terpesona.

Disampingnya, teman-teman yang lain pun dalam keadaan sama. Yah, semua tahu bahwa perpisahan bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dialami, eh?

Namaku kemudian dipanggil untuk menerima ijazah dan penghargaan karena nilai-nilaiku membuat namaku masuk ke dalam peringkat lima besar nasional. Ketika menaiki panggung, tidak susah menemukan senyum kebanggaan ibuku yang mengembang. Kedua matanya yang sendu berkaca-kaca, tapi raut wajahnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa kulukiskan dalam kata-kata.

Aku selalu menyayangi wanita hebat itu.

Kemudian, nama lain dipanggil dan saatnya aku turun dari sisi panggung yang lain. Aku baik-baik saja saat mataku masih terfokus pada jalan yang akan kutapaki, namun detik berikutnya, entah kejahilan tangan takdir atau tuhan yang sedang iseng, mataku yang biru bersirobok dengan dua bulatan perak yang lurus memandangi diriku.

Tangannya terangkat, melambai-lambai padaku dengan senyumannya yang lebar dan manis. Mulutnya membentuk suku-suku kata tanpa suara. Aku bisa membacanya dengan baik karena namaku ada disana, "O-me-de-tou-Na-ru-to-kun." Seperti itu.

Dan karena sudah kubilang bahwa aku akhir-akhir ini menjadi gila, semua waktu seolah berhenti di depan mataku. Duniaku tenggelam, dan yang kurasakan hanya hamparan putih lembut yang menopang kami berdua.

Aku kehilangan fokus, dan berjalan begitu saja dengan mata kami yang masih berpandangan. Harusnya aku melangkah dengan baik pada anak tangga terakhir, namun kakiku berbelok, membuatku tersandung dan oleng.

Aku jatuh, berdebam, di depan panggung yang masih mengharu biru. Sesegera mungkin aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Ditertawakan meskipun ada juga yang memasang kecemasan.

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi bagaimana keadaan diriku. Kakiku memang nyeri, pinggul dan tangan kiriku juga, tapi aku lebih dibebani oleh rasa malu yang membuncahkan warna merah rata sampai telingaku. Warna merah sama telah meluncur dari hidungku, darah. Ugh, sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang_ pervert_.

Rasanya aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku, cemas dan khawatir. Tapi aku sangat malu. Ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur diri kedalamnya saat itu juga. Aku bangkit sendiri karena banyak orang masih tertawa dan hanya bisa berbingung diri tanpa menghampiri untuk menolong. Berlari menuju kursiku dengan tangan yang berusaha menghentikan mimisan, dan terus menyembunyikan wajah sampai akhir acara.

Hari itu, aku tidak lagi dikenang sebagai Naruto yang masuk peringkat lima besar nasional, tapi aku adalah Naruto yang terjatuh dan mimisan karena terlalu lama memandangi seorang Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Upacara kelulusan berakhir sore hari. Aku keluar dan segera mendapatkan damai karena aku tidak populer untuk dimintai cindera mata. Kupalingkan pandanganku dan segera menghampiri ibuku.

"Kau membuat Ibu bangga, anakku." Lalu beliau berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi dan keningku. Air matanya mengalir dan baru pertama kali aku melihat Ibu tidak berusaha mengusapnya. Jadi, aku yang mengambil inisiatif itu.

Tapi ibuku menghindar, "Jangan dihapus, ini air mata bahagia." Lalu senyumnya yang kusayangi mengembang. "Ibu tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, Ibu harus kembali bekerja." Dan pelukannya mendatangiku.

"Jangan melamun jika berjalan, Naruto! Lihat sekarang hidungmu jadi jelek begini?"

Aku tertawa, semburat merah muncul lagi, "Maaf, Ibu. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Ibuku yang cantik kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi, "Makan malam ini, Ibu janji akan memberikan kesukaanmu, ramen!" dan kemudian, dalam hitungan menit, sosoknya yang lembut lagi periang hilang bersama taksi yang berbelok di ujung tikungan.

Aku memutuskan kembali ke kelasku, merasakan nostalgia dari semua memori yang berhasil terkumpul selama tiga tahun ini. Gedung sekolah mulai sepi karena kegiatan terkonsentrasi pada acara _farewell party_ yang diadakan di aula selepas upacara kelulusan. Jendela-jendela kaca di koridor menyebarkan cahaya matahari sore, berwarna jingga dan sendu. Aku akan ingat untuk merindukan betapa banyaknya hal-hal yang terjadi di koridor ini.

Tentang aku yang selalu berpapasan dengan Hinata. Tentang lirikan pertama yang aku lancarkan pada Hinata. Tentang keramahannya yang istimewa karena dia Hinata.

Pintu kelas bergeser dengan mudah olehku.

"Oh!"

Dan aku tercekat, bergeming dan lurus-lurus menatap pada arah yang juga memandangku kaget.

"Naruto-_kun_." Senyumnya datang kembali. "Kenapa kemari?"

Aku dengan mudah menjadi kikuk, menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal dan tertawa-tawa canggung, "Hehehe, ya~ entahlah. Aku hanya ingin kesini."

Keberanian yang entah datang dari mana, mendorongku untuk berjalan mendekat. Kutarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya yang kosong. Karena semuanya mendadak hening, aku mengajukan pertanyaan sama; "Hinata-_san_ sendiri, kenapa kemari?"

Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu, "Ti-tidak ada yang khusus kok…" hening kembali dan sikapnya yang terlihat tidak nyaman sampai pada penawaran tak terduga darinya, "Kau punya e-mail kan? Ayo bertukar kontak denganku."

Aku ingin sujud syukur, tapi sangat malu karena dirinya yang jauh lebih berani dibandingkan lelaki sepertiku. Anggukan kepalaku mengawali semuanya. Ponsel kami berhadapan pada bagian infra red dan bersiap bertukar e-mail.

Pembicaraan kami entah kenapa berjalan sangat lancar selanjutnya. Mengenang semua hal-hal yang pernah terjadi, tertawa bersama, dan ajaib… semua kekikukanku hilang tak berbekas hanya karena berada di dekatnya membuatku merasakan hangat yang berarti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_? Hidungmu tadi berdarah kan?" tangannya kemudian merogoh ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan antiseptik dan tisu, "Apa ini masih dibutuhkan?"

Mimisanku sudah berhenti dari tadi, tapi mana sanggup aku menolak pemberiannya? "Ah-haha… hahaha, iya. Kurasa aku tambah jelek karena hal itu, tapi aku baik-baik saja, Terima kasih untuk ini ya." Menggoyangkan antiseptik dan tisu yang berpindah tempat ke genggamanku.

"Sama-sama… syukurlah. Aku lega mendengarnya." Ekspresinya kemudian terlihat seperti menemukan sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Ah, apa wanita cantik berambut merah itu ibumu?"

"Ya. Dia Ibuku, wajah kami mirip kan?"

"Sangat! Aku bertaruh jika Naruto-_kun_ adalah perempuan, Kau akan menjadi idola satu sekolah, hahaha."

"Ahahaha, untungnya aku bukan perempuan."

Dia kemudian menghembuskan nafas dan berdesis lirih. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, jadi kutanyakan padanya.

"Eh? B-bukan apa-apa kok." Kepalanya kembali menoleh pada jendela yang ia buka, menerima banyak angin musim semi yang membelai rambutnya yang gelap. "Aku salut padamu, Naruto-_kun_."

Dia memujiku! Tuhan…

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau begitu menyayangi ibumu. Yah, maksudku… tidak semua anak cowok mau dicium ibunya di tempat umum, kan? Mereka bilang mereka akan terlihat lemah dan manja jika seperti itu, tapi…" dia kemudian kembali menatapku, senyumnya masih sama; selalu manis. "… rasanya dirimu berbeda."

Jika ini adalah sebuah _scene_ film romantis, ini adalah saat yang tepat untukku mengutarakan segalanya. Timingnya, suasananya, semuanya sungguh sempurna.

Hanya ada kami berdua, dia selesai mengatakan kalimatnya dan disambut dengan guguran bunga sakura yang beberapa berhasil masuk melewati jendela. Diterbangkan angin, sunyi… namun memikat. Dari arah aula yang berseberangan dengan kelas yang kami tempati sekarang, terdengar sebuah band yang bernyanyi. Lagu manis tentang cinta dan perpisahan, tentang keberanian dan kepercayaan.

Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus?

"A-ku…" sebuah _space_ besar menyerang kerongkonganku. Ada barisan kalimat indah yang siap kukatakan padanya, tapi ujung lidahku kelu. Untuk menelan ludah saja aku kesulitan. Tidak tahu, apa aku memang harus mengatakan ini dan merusak keheningan manis yang sejujurnya sulit kudapatkan hanya berdua dengannya?

Namun, bukankah ini selalu ada? Dikatakan atau tidak, perasaanku padanya adalah murni dan tulus. Sekarang dan untuk seterusnya, aku menyukai keberadaanya.

Jadi, setelah menghela nafas, kuputuskan untuk menyerahkan semuanya mengalir dalam diam. Membiarkan kalimatku menggantung tanpa ada penuntutan darinya. Kututup mulutku, dan bibirku melengkungkan senyuman karena merasa kami begitu dekat dan berbahasa hanya dengan dua pasang mata yang bertatapan.

"Oh, Naruto-_kun_."

"Ya?"

"Boleh kuminta?"

"Boleh, tapi apa?"

Wajahnya mendadak memerah begitu manis saat dengan canggung dia menunjuk kancing seragam keduaku, hatiku berdetak dengan irama yang dipercepat. Dia meminta kancing keduaku! Tuhan… apa yang Kau lakukan padaku?

"T-tentu." Dan tanpa aba-aba, kutarik keras kancing itu. Benangnya putus, tapi tidak masalah. Kuberikan padanya dengan tangan yang bergetar, kancing keduaku, berikut hati ini.

"Terima kasih." Senyumnya yang seperti malaikat muncul kembali, memancing keluar rasa bahagiaku dari alam paling dasar dalam diriku.

"S-sama-sama."

Hari itu, adalah perbincangan terpanjang yang kulakukan dengan Hinata selama dua tahun berada di Gokaku _gakuen_. Perbincangan terpanjang, paling berarti, sekaligus yang terakhir.

**~Aiko Fusui-Aishiteru~**

Setahun berselang, semester ketiga di kampus berada di hadapan. Aku masih aktif bertukar pesan dengan Hinata, meskipun terkadang yang kutanyakan hanya kabar dan apa kesulitan yang bisa kubantu di perkuliahannya. Tapi dia selalu menolaknya dengan halus. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, bidang yang kami tekuni amat berbeda.

Tidak pernah lebih dari sepuluh _ballon chat_, tapi aku bahagia. Aku sadar, dia sedang berusaha keras untuk menjadi desainer di Paris. Hinata pasti sangat sibuk dan kelelahan. Tugasku juga tidak mau menungguku selesai beralay ria.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya, setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat.

Sampai pada suatu hari, aku kehilangan ponselku. Butuh lebih dari dua bulan bekerja sambilan untuk mendapatkan uang senilai ponsel yang kuinginkan. Aku bekerja keras, termotivasi oleh kerinduanku pada Hinata yang terlalu jauh untuk kugapai. Otakku hapal mati dengan alamat e-mailnya, jadi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan semua kontak yang ada di ponsel lamaku.

Lagipula, yang paling penting adalah telepon rumah-Ibuku-dan Hinata, kan? Hehehe.

Melewati tiga bulan dengan perasaan aneh yang sulit dijabarkan, akhirnya aku bisa membeli ponsel baru dengan fitur yang lebih canggih. Yah, Hinata memiliki ponsel dengan _video call_, jika aku punya satu yang seperti itu, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan.

Halo, Hinata-_san_

Bagaimana kabar Paris? Juga Hinata-_san_?

Rasanya sudah lama sekali…

To: Hinata Hyuuga

Send: Wednesday,14.38 p.m

Hatiku berdebar-debar karena menunggu balasannya. Per menit, aku mengecek ke dalam ponsel yang hanya berisi pesan-pesan dari operator dan beberapa temanku. Seharian itu aku seperti orang yang kecanduan virus alay anak SMP. Dan sampai dini hari, aku tidak menemukan layar ponselku bercahaya karena namanya.

Jujur, aku mulai putus asa. Aku mengiriminya lagi pesan sama, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja jaringan sinyal Jepang-Prancis sedikit bermasalah karena harus melewati banyak negara lainnya. Tiap dini hari selama seminggu lebih, aku tetap mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Tanpa balasan, tanpa sambutan berarti pada rasa rinduku yang menggebu.

Rasa sedih yang jahat menyelinap bersama dengan banyak asumsi negatif yang diperkuat oleh suasana hatiku yang kelabu. Beberapa kemungkinan datang dalam benak dan menjadi menyebalkan karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku frustasi, tapi merindukan sosoknya.

Pada hari kesebelas, aku berhenti mengiriminya e-mail. Menerima penawaran seorang gadis yang ingin menjadi teman dekat dan mulai membuka diri pada indahnya pertemanan masa muda. Aku mendapatkan lingkaran menyenangkan di sekelilingku, hal yang tidak pernah kudapatkan di masa-masa sekolahku yang sepi.

Aku (berusaha) melupakannya, namun tidak (berusaha) mengharapkannya. Kebencian datang bersama rasa cemas yang asing dan menusuk perih, aku lemah, sungguh. Terkadang, di malam hari aku masih berharap tiba-tiba dia datang dalam bentuk pesan e-mail yang kunanti. Meminta maaf karena ia lupa membalas, atau tidak apa-apa jika hanya sapaan berbunyi; Hei, dengan singkat.

Sampai akhirnya, beberapa bulan terlewati dan penantianku hanya sampai pada ruang kosong yang begitu dalam.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari seorang teman perempuan yang siang ini mentraktirku makan siang di kantin kampus.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Yah~ aku menyukaimu, dan… kau juga suka padaku, kan? Jadi kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" gadis itu tersenyum dalam ekspresi kemerahan yang manis. Dia begitu percaya diri dan sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyakiti hatinya yang selalu ceria.

Kualihkan pandangan, pada luar kantin yang begitu sibuk dengan orang-orang yang berjalan dalam lintasan masing-masing. Aku teringat Hinata, selalu mengingatnya malah. Penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan, penasaran dengan siapa dia makan, penasaran dengan hatinya yang kujamin belum bisa kutinggalkan.

"Ne, Naruto… tidak baik menggantungkan seorang gadis lho." Tangan kananku mendapatkan kehangatan dari genggamannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku merasakan keringat dan getaran rasa gugup darinya. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengatakan ini padaku.

Kalau dibilang aku menyukainya, tentu aku menyukainya. Dia teman yang baik dan menyenangkan. Dia juga banyak membantu keuanganku jika aku tidak mendapatkan jatah bulanan dan belum mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan. Tapi, untuk menempatkan namanya sebagai orang yang benar-benar spesial dalam hatiku… entahlah, aku sedikit sangsi.

"…" kupanggil namanya dalam lirih, mata kami bertemu. Kubalikkan tangan kananku dan balas menggenggam tangannya. Hinata datang pada awang-awang terindahku, tapi menunggunya tanpa kepastian seperti ini, dengan adanya seorang gadis yang mau menyukaiku seperti ini, aku harus menatap ke dalam realita yang sebenarnya.

Realita, bukan awang-awang.

Kubulatkan tekadku, tidak ada yang perlu diragukan-setidaknya aku mencoba bersyukur dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Menghela nafas, dan memberikan senyumanku pada kedua mata yang menunggu kalimatku dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Baiklah, mari kita coba mengubah pertemanan kita jadi pacaran. _Yoroshiku_."

Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, mulutnya menganga polos, dan detik berikutnya dia berdiri dan memeluk leherku erat.

Kami tertawa, sedikit banyak mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Tapi seolah tidak peduli, gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan meloncat-loncat girang di atas kursinya.

Sama sekali tidak mencoba membuatnya diam, aku masih tertawa. Melemparkan diriku pada ikatan lain yang sebenarnya ingin kujalani dengan Hinata. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang bisa membawanya tiba-tiba di hadapanku, e-mailku saja tidak pernah dibalas kan? Jadi, biarkan aku merasakan kesenangan sejenak, melupakan dirinya, dan membagi tawaku pada seseorang yang menyukaiku.

Meski jauh di lubuk hatiku, pada Hinata, aku tidak pernah bisa berpaling darinya.

**~Aiko Fusui-Aishiteru~**

…Tujuh tahun kemudian…

Di bandara, dekat dengan pintu keberangkatan, aku memeluk ibuku.

"Jangan telat makan, makan yang banyak-tidak perlu pilih-pilih, asal kenyang… cuci bajumu sendiri, lalu…" ocehan yang sama semenjak lima hari lalu, datang dalam suara serak beliau. Ada sisi lembut yang terasa menekan keberadaanku agar berada di sisinya, perasaan wajar seorang ibu yang enggan melepas anaknya.

Kedua matanya yang sendu berkaca-kaca, tapi menolak untuk menyerah mengeluarkan air mata. Pelukannya terasa berat, tidak pernah aku mendapatkan perasaan yang seolah memukulku ke dalam harapan dan rasa bersalah dalam waktu bersamaan seperti ini.

Kurengkuh ibuku erat, "Terima kasih, Bu…" dan kurasakan basah di bahuku.

Suara pemberitahuan akhirnya memutus pelukan kami, bergegas namun masih tidak ingin berbalik memunggungi beliau sampai di pintu masuk. Aku melambaikan tanganku tinggi-tinggi, berusaha tetap terlihat di antara banyak orang asing yang berjalan masuk. Mata kami bertemu, dan sekali lagi, air mata ibuku turun membasahi pipinya, tapi beliau tersenyum.

"Jaga diri baik-baik!" teriaknya.

"Ibu juga!" balasku.

Kami bertatapan lama, sampai seorang petugas cantik menegurku dengan halus dan elegan bahwa pesawat tidak akan memberikan tenggat waktu. Aku mengangguk dengan kikuk, meminta maaf dan sekali lagi melambaikan tangan pada Ibuku yang masih berdiri disana.

Ah~ aku pasti akan merindukan sosoknya.

**~Aiko Fusui-Aishiteru~**

Apa kalian bertanya tentang Hinata?

Bagaimana dengan dirinya sekarang? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Sebagian dari diriku ingin melupakannya, tapi ada ruang dalam hatiku yang kosong… pergi dalam kehampaan karena aku tidak sanggup melepaskannya dari diriku.

Aku hanya satu kali berpacaran, waktu masih kuliah. Dia gadis yang baik, namun sedikit posesif dan manja. Ia lebih kuperlakukan sebagai seorang adik perempuan daripada seorang pacar yang spesial. Suatu hari di musim semi, dia menanyaiku, bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya, aku menjawab dengan jujur. Kami bertengkar, dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya menderita karena hatiku yang tidak bisa mengalah untuknya.

Tiga tahun kami berpacaran, dan akhirnya putus. Kami tidak menyesal sama sekali dengan keputusan yang telah kami buat, bersama berjanji untuk tidak saling membenci dan mengubah kembali hubungan kami menjadi pertemanan yang menyenangkan.

Setelah itu, aku tidak lagi banyak berhubungan dengan wanita-dalam arti khusus. Mungkin aku jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada Hinata, atau karena ada secuil dari hatiku masih berharap dia mengingatku sebagai masa lalunya yang memberinya kancing seragam keduaku.

Kekanakan? Bodoh? Mungkin aku memang begitu.

Aku memutuskan mandi air hangat karena suhu musim gugur di London mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku dengan angin yang terasa dingin. Hari ini aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebelum besok mulai bekerja di perusahaan yang menerimaku.

Aku selesai dengan cepat, membuka pintu dan udara pagi milik musim gugur London menyapa hidungku dengan aroma manis kenari bakar. Aku membeli sandwich dan segelas kopi hangat, membawanya duduk di sebuah taman dan dengan tenang menyantapnya. Banyak orang lalu lalang dengan _coat_ yang terus saja dipererat, berkabut dari nafas mereka dalam langkah yang tergesa.

Lalu aku penasaran pada banyak orang yang melaju begitu cepat di _zebra cross_ yang luas. Bertukar sisi, seperti Tokyo, namun tetap mengundang rasa penasaranku. Yosh! Kopi dan sandwich sudah habis, kenapa tidak menjadikan rasa ingin tahu ini sebagai pembuka jalan lain?

Bersama dengan yang lain yang asing, aku menunggu di trotoar jalan sampai lampu pejalan kaki menyala. Sangat ramai, dan membuatku merasakan hawa Tokyo disini. Detik berikutnya, semua mobil berhenti dan kami mulai berjalan, berselang-seling dan berpapasan dengan banyak manusia dari trotoar seberang.

"_Sorry_…" bahuku menabrak sesuatu dan suara buku dan tas terjatuh di sampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita yang sibuk meminta maaf sambil memunguti barangnya. Kepalanya menunduk sibuk mencari.

"Biar kubantu." Tanganku terulur pada beberapa buku, mengambilnya dan berdiri diikuti olehnya.

Dia kemudian mendongak, dan mata kami bertemu, "Terima ka-" suaranya menggantung di udara hampa.

Aku kehilangan suaraku, sistem motorikku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tercekat, diam dengan hati yang begitu sesak karena orang di hadapanku adalah penyebab yang nyata. Seperti ada ribuan air yang memasuki dadaku, aku menjadi sulit bernafas.

"U-_uso_!" dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, barang-barangnya jatuh lagi. Dua mata perak yang selalu kurindukan, memerah dan berair.

Satu kedipan, dan air matanya mengatakan segalanya. Satu kedipan, dan aku merasa kebas. Satu kedipan, lutut dan sikuku melemas, buku-buku yang kupegang kembali kepada aspal jalan.

Wanita di hadapanku terisak dalam diam. Rambutnya yang gelap disanggul rapi, pun pakaiannya yang jauh lebih 'London' daripada milikku. Dia sudah berubah banyak, tapi hatiku masih tetap berada di tempat yang penuh akan namanya.

Semua ujung sarafku menjadi nyeri, jantungku berdegup linu. Aku mungkin akan terjatuh, tapi nyatanya memang dari dulu aku sudah jatuh, padanya.

Kami berdua berdiri lama, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan bunyi alarm lampu pejalan kaki yang berubah merah, membiarkan mobil-mobil dan klakson mereka berteriak protes, membiarkan para sopir taksi memaki kami yang bergeming di tengah jalan.

Aku menuli dari semua itu. Pun dirinya yang masih menangis memandangi kedua mata biruku.

Duniaku tiba-tiba terasa seperti padang bunga, di musim semi, dan semua angin mendadak membentuk simfoni. Indah, indah sekali.

.

.

.

Bagaimana mengatakannya? Perasaan ini benar-benar bisa membuatku mati.

"Apa kabar, Naruto-_kun_?" suaranya lebih indah daripada yang terakhir kuingat. Aku menoleh dan dengan cepat dirinya mengalihkan pandangan kepada lattenya yang mengepul hangat.

Aku menelan ludah, menyeruput sedikit kopiku sebelum menjawab, "Baik, Hinata-_san_ sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik."

"Sekarang di London ya? Paris bagaimana?"

"Tidak, aku ke London hanya untuk mengikuti _Autumn Fashion Week_." Dia tertawa kecil.

Aku mengangguk meski tidak tahu apapun tentang _Fashion Week_ itu, "Oh…"

Dia kemudian menatapku lagi, "Naruto-_kun_ sendiri?"

"Aku bekerja disini."

Mulutnya membulat, "Oh…"

Lalu musik kafe terdengar begitu jelas. Aku tidak bisa lagi menemukan pemicu percakapan yang tepat meskipun dalam kepalaku berseliweran banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padanya. Awalnya aku merasa marah, tapi juga merindu dalam waktu bersamaan. Lalu kelegaan besar datang hanya karena dia berkata bahwa dirinya selama ini baik-baik saja.

Tangannya berada di pangkuan, memilin jari-jari karena aku tahu kegugupan sama telah menyerangku.

Teringat kembali bagaimana kami bertemu dan berakhir pada keheningan pada sore hari. Semuanya, seolah kenangan manis timbul bagai gelembung soda yang terus menerus bermunculan. Aku memandang padanya, wajah manis sama yang semakin cantik, rona merah sama dan tundukannya yang selalu merebut hatiku.

"Hinata-_san_." Aku tiba-tiba memanggilnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia mendongak dan tertawa, suaranya lucu dan riang. Seolah terhapus semua sisa tangis yang ada di wajahnya beberapa menit lalu. "Tadi kan sudah bicara itu, Naruto-_kun_?" katanya masih dengan tawa.

Aku memerah, merasa begitu bodoh dan buru-buru mengedarkan pandangan selain padanya. Rasanya aku hanya ingin terus bicara dengannya, mendengarnya bersuara, tertawa, dan terus mengobrol denganku. Aku sadar aku merindukannya, begitu rindu sampai rasanya aku nyaris gila jika semua ini ternyata hanya mimpi.

Bunyi ponselnya terdengar dan dia segera mengangkatnya. "_Chotto matte, ne_." lalu menyingkir dariku menuju toilet wanita yang sepi. Kepergiannya meninggalkan udara di sekitarku dengan perasaan yang menekan. Aku terus menatapnya sampai menghilang, lalu memandang latte yang belum ia sentuh, memeriksa bahwa tempat duduk di sampingku terasa hangat karena kehadirannya bukan suatu delusi.

Pintu kafe terbuka membunyikan bel 'kling' dengan jernih saat aku kembali ke tempat dudukku sendiri. Seorang lelaki tegap yang terlihat bisa diandalkan masuk sendirian dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Ia berjalan ke bar menu dan memesan sesuatu sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di meja sampingku.

Ah~ pasti sedang menunggu pacarnya.

Kembali aku menyeruput kopiku, tersenyum sendiri dan mulai mengatur bajuku yang hanya kaos tebal dengan jaket murahan. Aku menyesal tidak menyemprotkan minyak wangi tadi pagi, rasanya aku sangat menyedihkan untuk menjadi seorang pria yang (setidaknya) terlihat keren. Aku melirik ke samping, lelaki itu duduk memunggungiku tapi wanginya menyebar dengan maskulin.

Aku iri, sekaligus merasa rendah diri karena tidak bisa menjadi seperti itu di depan Hinata yang kusukai.

Dan tiba-tiba saja,_"My Sweety…" _aku mengikuti tujuan suara itu ditujukan, lelaki itu berdiri, merentangkan tangan kepada seorang gadis yang tersenyum malu-malu di dekat koridor menuju toilet.

Hatiku sesak dalam hitungan detik. Aku mengenal dengan begitu baik gadis yang mata peraknya kini tidak fokus menatap ke depan. Aku begitu kenal dengan suara lembutnya yang adiktif jika malu-malu. Aku begitu kenal pada rambut yang terurai karena sanggulnya digerai oleh sang lelaki yang mencium keningnya.

Hinata, di balik pelukan lelaki itu, menatapku sekilas sebelum memejamkan erat-erat matanya. Keningnya berkerut, seolah mengatakan suatu kesedihan yang gagal kumengerti. Aku terlalu hancur untuk memahami bahasanya yang tanpa verbal. Rasanya aku kehilangan detak jantungku hanya karena tahu bahwa senyumannya tidak lagi tertujukan padaku. Dan rasanya darahku berhenti mengalir, saat mataku tidak sengaja terpaku pada kilauan berlian yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Kenapa kesini?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Karena sayangku ada disini."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, berharap buta dan tuli dalam waktu bersamaan. Sendi-sendiku terasa dilucuti satu persatu, ototku tidak lagi punya alasan untuk berdiri. Kesedihan besar menyergapku dan tidak mau lepas. Aku hancur, hatiku pun demikian.

Lelaki itu kemudian membalikkan pandangannya padaku saat Hinata terus saja kehilangan fokusnya di depan pemuda tersebut. Kami bertatapan, dan aku mendapatkan intimidasi hanya dari dua matanya yang tajam.

"Dia siapa?" suaranya berubah ketus, tangannya masih enggan meninggalkan pinggang Hinata yang bergetar. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, lirih ia berucap, "Temanku." Memberanikan mata kami beradu hanya untuk menemukan banyak permintaan maaf yang perih terpampang di dua mata serupa rembulan.

Tidak ada lagi yang mampu menahanku untuk tetap berada disana. Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih kupunya, aku membawa diriku membungkuk hormat di depan mereka, "_Sayonara_." Dan langkah cepatku yang perih membantuku menyembunyikan air mata ini darinya.

Tanpa tujuan, dan terus saja berjalan. Menabrak orang-orang dan aku menjadi sulit untuk bersikap sopan dengan meminta maaf secara santun. Tenggorokanku tercekat, dan aku menjamin jika suara yang keluar akan terdengar serak dan menyeramkan.

"Naruto-_kun_! Tunggu!"

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdegup kala kudengar derapnya yang memburu. Aku berhenti sejenak dan memutuskan berbalik setelah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan di matanya.

Ia sampai pada jangkauan tanganku, mengatur nafasnya yang begitu kacau. Kabut nafas keluar tiap tarikan udara, keluar bersama sesak dadanya yang mengalirkan air mata.

"G-_gomen… gomen. Gomenasai_." Telapak tangan dengan cincin manis yang melingkari jarinya terangkat, menutupi wajahnya yang menangis. Ia sesenggukan, rasanya luar biasa sesak dan begitu perih kala mendengar semua permintaan maaf yang tidak pernah kutahu alasannya.

Hatiku mencelos hebat, seperti dijatuhkan dari tebing dan menghantam ribuan kaktus dengan duri ukuran besar. Dalam diriku, aku roboh… terdampar pada lautan tanpa tepi dan tanpa kepastian yang menyelamatkanku. Aku terombang-ambing karena Hinata tidak berhenti meminta maaf, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan hatiku yang terus merasa marah untuk merasa bersalah.

"Hentikan, Hinata-_san_." Tapi dia tetap meminta maaf.

"Hinata-_san_, _onegai_…" dia tidak menatapku, terus membungkuk dan terisak. Mengatakan bahwa dia begitu menyesal.

Aku menggeram, kesal dengan semua yang tidak kumengerti. Kusentak bahunya, berteriak di depan wajahnya, "Hinata-_san_, HENTIKAN!"

Dengan cepat, tekanan lain datang menyergap kami. Atmosfer sekeliling terasa begitu berat dan menjemukan dalam siksa yang begitu perih. Aku melepaskan bahunya, menunduk untuk mengambil nafas besar sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kulakukan beberapa kali sampai rasa sesak dalam dadaku berkurang meski amarah dan rasa sedih yang begitu banyak ini masih belum berkurang.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak ingin dirimu meminta maaf. Tidak ada yang-" kalimatku tidak selesai saat dia menyela dengan segera, "Aku perlu meminta maaf, Naruto-_kun_!"

Untuk apa? Mataku berkata demikian, tapi dia menghindar. Membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan yang masih menyakitiku karena kilau itu tak mau pergi.

"Tidak ada apapun, Hinata-_san_…" aku menguatkan hati, mati-matian berusaha menempuh garis normal yang masih bisa kuraih. "Dari dulu, kita hanya teman." Aku tidak bisa berdusta bahwa mengatakan 'teman' kepadanya benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, kita hanya berteman, dari dulu sampai…" jeda sejenak, kuhela nafas karena sakit itu tak mau hilang. "…sekarang, kan?" kuyakinkan diri sendiri dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak layak.

Kami berpandangan, dan disana matanya terlihat begitu sedih. Air mata kembali mengalir meski wajahnya memaksakan senyum, "T-teman ya… Ya, hanya teman."

Batas kami sudah berada di depan, aku mengangguk ketika dia pamit untuk pergi dari hadapanku. "_Jaa_… Naruto-_kun_. Jaga diri baik-baik." tangannya meraih pundakku, menepuk-nepuknya canggung seolah kami adalah teman lama yang baru bertemu oleh suatu ketidaksengajaan terduga.

Ia berbalik, berjalan pelan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Badannya yang mungil limbung, hampir terjatuh karena _heels_ yang ia pakai mendadak menjadi tidak nyaman. Tanpa memandangku, masih dengan punggung yang terasa hampa, ia mengangkat tangan, membentuk lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"_I'm oke._" Dan kembali berjalan. Dari kejauhan, lelaki yang memakai cincin sama berlari menghampirinya. Bertanya apa yang terjadi dan kemudian menatapku dengan begitu tajam sebelum membawa Hinata dalam rengkuhannya dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Hh…" aku tidak bisa melepas semua rasa sesak yang masih bercokol, jatuh berlutut di trotoar yang dingin, memegang jantungku yang terasa begitu perih. Luapan rasa sedih itu kemudian mengubah diri menjadi rasa sesal yang tidak kumengerti.

Kenapa merasa menyesal? Hinata sudah berada di tangan yang tepat.

Kenapa merasa menyesal? Aku-setidaknya-sudah bertemu dengannya dan memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Kenapa merasa menyesal? Kenapa terasa begitu menyebalkan? Kenapa aku begitu pengecut dan bodoh untuk tidak mengatakan saja tentang hatiku yang masih merindukannya?

Aku bodoh? Memang. Tidak pantas menangisi orang bodoh sepertiku, tapi air mataku jatuh begitu saja.

Tanganku terasa hampa meski aroma tubuh Hinata masih melekat disana. Kukepalkan erat-erat, dan yang kudapatkan adalah kekosongan yang berat lagi keras. Jika saja aku bisa mengatakannya, jika saja aku bisa meraihnya…

"_D-aisuki_…" lirih kucapkan, sama sekali tidak menyentuh tujuan seujung jari pun.

"_Daisuki-ttebayo_…" lagi, memilin banyak nyeri yang terus bertambah tanpa henti.

Aku menangis, menatap pada bayangannya yang tidak lagi mampu kembali padaku. Kembali, kuucapkan kata yang tak mampu kuutarakan di hadapannya, kata yang begitu ingin kuberikan sedari SMA hanya padanya…

"_Aishiteru,_ Hinata-_san_."

_**-.-**_

_**Kiseki ga moshimo okoru nara ima sugu kimi ni misetai**_

_Seandainya ada keajaiban, aku ingin menunjukkan padamu sekarang juga_

_**Atarashii asa kore kara no boku**_

_Pagi yang baru, akan jadi seperti apa diriku mulai sekarang_

_**Ienakatta "suki" to iuu kotoba mo**_

_dan kata-kata yang tidak pernah kuucapkan: "Aku cinta kamu"_

One More Time, One More Chance - Masayoshi Yamazaki

_**-.-**_

**~Aiko Fusui-Aishiteru~**

'**Side: Naruto Uzumaki' is Finish**

**Chapter berikutnya menceritakan 'Aishiteru' dari Side: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Review?**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	2. Chapter 2: Side Hinata Hyuuga

**Halo~ ini adalah Aishiteru dari sisi pandang Hinata. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Prompt: Hidden (Tersembunyi)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), karena ini untuk NHTD, maka diusahakan berakhir nyesek, Hinata's POV. Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. Terima kasih ^^**

**Aishiteru**

-Side: Hinata Hyuuga-

.

-.-

.

_Terserah mau dikatakan atau tidak_

_Aku tidak apa-apa_

_Karena hatiku padamu selalu sama_

_Selamanya mencintaimu_

_(Hinata Hyuuga – Naruto Uzumaki)_

.

.

Aku mengenalnya dari kelas pertama aku masuk ke masa SMA-ku. Dia cukup pendiam untuk ukuran pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut seterang mentari dan dua mata yang menghipnotisku untuk masuk pada luasnya lautan. Saat itu, aku hanya mampu melihatnya dari jarak tertentu sambil terus berharap kami akan berada pada kelas yang sama.

Doaku belum mendapatkan jawaban karena penempatan kelas pertama kami yang berbeda. Sampai akhirnya pada kelas dua, doaku mencapai kemenangannya.

"Halo, aku Hinata Hyuuga, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada riang yang mengitari kalimatku. Bahagia karena akhirnya aku tidak lagi melihatnya hanya saat jam istirahat di kantin atau dari jauh saat pulang sekolah.

"Halo, _boku wa Naruto Uzumaki desu, y-yoroshikuttebayo_." Dan selalu tergelitik dengan _'dattebayo'_-nya yang khas.

Dua semester dalam satu tahun, aku memang tidak berhasil untuk mendapatkan undian bangku yang berdekatan dengannya di semester awal, namun keberuntunganku datang saat semester kedua tiba. Tiap jam istirahat, aku menghampirinya untuk mengobrol, selayaknya ucapan _'Ohayo'_ yang kutujukan padanya setiap pagi. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sungguh bahagia meski jantungku berdentum-dentum terus menerus hingga terkadang membuat nafasku terasa sesak.

Rasa syukurku berlanjut sampai pada kelas tiga; aku kembali ditempatkan pada kelas yang sama dengannya.

"Wah, kita sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan lagi, Naruto-kun." Aku bisa melihat semburat merah merona di kedua pipinya yang tan, merah sama yang berada di wajahku. Dia terlihat kikuk, namun tetap berusaha ramah padaku.

"_Hai', yo-yoroshikuttebayo_." Senyumnya yang hampir mirip cengiran datang, aku menyukainya.

Kami lalu terdiam dan dia terus melihatku. Hatiku luar biasa senang karena mendapatkan perhatian darinya, namun otakku terus berpikir apakah ada yang salah denganku hari ini sehingga mungkin saja dia mentertawakanku dalam hati.

Rasanya aku sudah merapikan rambutku sebelum menuju kelas, memeriksa wajahku yang tetap tidak berubah meski sudah meminta bedak milik Sakura. Aku sangat ingin terlihat cantik di depannya, membuatnya terkesan dan menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya.

Kegugupan datang saat dia tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arahku, "_Nee_, Naruto-kun, apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" lalu menyelipkan anak rambut yang sebelumnya meluruh agak menutupi wajahku.

"_Iie,_ ah… _gomen_." Katanya pelan, lalu melepaskan pandangannya dariku menuju arah lain secara random.

Fuuh~ hela nafas lega kusembunyikan darinya dengan baik. Jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdegup kencang hanya karena tingkahnya yang tulus dan penuh kepedulian. Aku jamin, aku akan berubah menjadi seorang gadis konyol jika tidak segera pergi dari sini. Jadi dengan halus aku mohon pamit.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Naruto-kun." Bahkan sekarang aku tidak mampu menatap langsung ke dalam dua biru miliknya. Dia mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata "Ya, silahkan" dengan senyumannya yang selalu memberiku kehangatan.

Teman-teman perempuanku di depan kelas lalu memanggilku dan menarikku ke dalam obrolan mereka. Mereka membicarakan tentang Ino yang menyukai seseorang dari kelas sebelah dan berebutan menyemangati gadis manis itu. Aku ikut, menyemangatinya dan mengatakan bahwa Ino harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta itu. Secara implisit juga memberi semangat pada diriku yang payah ini.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada pemuda itu, yang mengeluarkan buku kemudian menekuninya dengan rajin. Senyumanku terbit tanpa bisa kucegah, aku selalu menyukainya yang terasa berbeda. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan, tapi hatiku jatuh padanya dari awal mataku menemukannya melewati gerbang.

Mungkin aku kagum padanya yang selalu menjadi yang pertama di peringkat akademik sekolah. Mungkin juga aku terpesona pada dirinya yang selalu berhasil memasukkan namanya ke dalam lima besar peringkat nasional. Atau mungkin karena aku mendapatkan menstruasi pertamaku? Atau efek film-film dan drama romantis yang belakangan menjadi pengisi waktu senggangku?

Atau mungkinkah… aku benar-benar menemukan cara terbaik untuk menjatuhkan hatiku padanya tanpa bisa bangun kembali?

**~Aiko Fusui-Aishiteru~**

Pagi ini aku berusaha untuk berpenampilan semanis mungkin. Menyisir rambut yang selesai kukeringkan, memilin dua sisi kecil di samping wajahku untuk kemudian kusatukan menjadi cepol kecil sebagai hiasan di bagian belakang kepalaku.

Di bawah, Ibu sudah memanggilku turun. Sarapan sudah menungguku dari sepuluh menit lalu dan aku masih gugup untuk keluar dengan dandananku yang sekarang.

"_Nee-chan_ cantik sekali." Hanabi yang pertama menyadari kehadiranku di sampingnya, mendongak dan pipinya yang merah terangkat karena senyumnya yang ingin tahu. "Apa _Nee-chan_ akan kencan setelah perpisahan, eh?"

"Ssshh, tidak ada-" lalu pembelaanku terhenti.

Suara koran dibalik dengan agak keras. "_Nee-chan_-mu tidak akan kencan dengan siapapun sebelum mendapatkan umur yang pantas, Hanabi." Kemudian ayah melirik kami dari balik kacamatanya yang bening. Kami berdua bergidik, tidak baik membicarakan soal lelaki di depan ayah kami yang sentimen.

Ibu tertawa, dan menggoda ayah dengan berkata bahwa mustahil tidak ada lelaki yang tertarik dengan putri-putri mereka yang mewarisi kecantikan darinya. Aku tersipu, menunduk dan dalam diam menghabiskan sarapanku.

Ketika aku tiba di aula sekolah, aroma mawar dan keramaian janji memelukku dari berbagai arah. Panggung sudah siap, pun bangku-bangku kami yang berderet-deret. Aku memeriksa namaku dan agak kecewa karena nama 'Naruto Uzumaki' jauh dari jangkauanku.

Rangkaian acara kemudian berjalan dengan lancar seperti perpisahan sekolah jepang pada umumnya. Nama pemuda yang kusukai kemudian dipanggil ke depan untuk serah terima ijazah dan penghargaan.

Yang dipanggil itu 'Naruto Uzumaki', tapi entah kenapa kakiku sangat ingin berdiri, pun jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak nyaman di tempatnya. Aneh kan?

Ia kemudian turun dan mata kami bertemu, aku reflek mengangkat tanganku, melambai padanya dan mengucapkan selebrasi tanpa suara, "_O-me-de-tou_-Na-ru-to-kun." Dan kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu saja, aku ingin memukul kepalaku sekeras mungkin.

Dia terjatuh dari anak tangga, berdebam dengan wajah tertelungkup menabrak lantai aula. Banyak orang tertawa, ada yang khawatir tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia kemudian berdiri sendiri-kenapa aku tidak menghampirinya saja sih? Dasar Hinata bodoh!-dan astaga… hidungnya berdarah! Ini salahku, harusnya aku tidak perlu merusak fokusnya.

"Naruto-kun…" dia buru-buru menuju bangkunya, menutupi hidung yang masih meneteskan darah dan terus menghindariku sepanjang acara berlangsung.

Aku sedih, tentu saja. Tapi aku lebih merasa bersalah padanya.

Jadi, saat acara selesai, sesegera mungkin aku meninggalkan tempatku, berlari ke apotek terdekat, membeli obat merah, dan kembali berlari ke sekolah sambil berharap Naruto-kun belum pulang.

Aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk meminta obat merah ke UKS. Yang ada di kepalaku, hanya Naruto-kun dan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Kakiku bergerak sendiri dan insting asing yang menggebu terus saja menyerbuku dari berbagai arah. Wajahku bersemu, bagaimanapun wajahnya, ia tetap tampan… tunggu dulu, Hinata bodoh!

"_Baka! Baka! Baka!"_ kupukul kepalaku sendiri, kembali merasa tidak enak karena berpikir meskipun dia berwajah kesakitan, aku selalu menyukainya. "Ugh… _gomen ne,_ Naruto-kun." Lirih terucap.

.

.

.

Tujuanku tentu saja Naruto-kun, tapi seseorang memberiku sebuah surat saat aku sedang mencarinya. Isinya pendek;

_Hyuuga-san, bisakah kau pergi ke kelas?_

_Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu._

Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi Sang utusan mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang memintaku datang ke kelas adalah teman sekelasku sendiri. Aku berdebar-debar, tidak mungkin Naruto-kun, tapi tidak bohong jika aku mengharapkan dirinya yang menuliskan surat ini.

Benar, saat aku membuka pintu kelas, aku mengenal pemuda itu sebagai salah satu teman sekelasku. Dia otomatis menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka dan tersenyum dengan gugup saat menatap mataku.

"Selamat sore …-kun" aku menyapanya dan dia membalasnya, "Selamat sore, Hyuuga-san."

Aku berjalan mendekat, menuntut apa yang ingin ia katakan padaku karena sesunguhnya aku sedang buru-buru. Wajahnya kemudian merona sampai ke telinga, berkali-kali berdehem dan berbicara berputar-putar.

Aku pernah melihat ini; wajah memerah, kegugupan yang ingin dihilangkan dengan segera, gelisah dan keringat dingin, dan mata yang tidak fokus karena tatapan yang begitu dekat. Ini… acara penembakan?

"Hyuuga-san, aku…" berdehem lagi.

"Ya?"

"Se-benarnya, padamu… aku, Hyuuga-san…" matanya kemudian lurus-lurus menatap ke dalam dua mataku yang pucat secara tiba-tiba sampai membuatku melangkah mundur karena terkejut.

"Tolong berkencanlah denganku!" mendadak dia membungkuk di depanku.

Aku terpana, memang bukan pertama kali, tapi tetap saja mengagetkan mengetahui seseorang menyukaimu dan mengajakmu berkencan, kan? Kuhela nafas, dan menyuruhnya bangkit dengan pelan. Aku tersenyum dan mengatakan banyak terima kasih karena mau menyukai orang sepertiku.

"…tapi aku minta maaf, ada orang yang kusukai." Aku menemukan keberanian lain saat menatap ke dalam matanya yang membulat. Pemuda itu kemudian menjadi kikuk, tertawa dengan cara yang dipaksakan, berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Dia mulai berbicara random dan menghindari tatapanku. Aku membiarkannya sampai merasa tenang. Dia kemudian pamit dan mengatakan akan mengikuti _farewell party_ dengan yang lainnya. Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganku sampai dia hilang dari balik pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup.

Langkahku kemudian mendekati jendela dan menemukan objek yang kucari bersama yang ia sayangi. Naruto-kun bersama wanita yang lebih tua dan terlihat memiliki wajah yang serupa. Aku bertaruh mereka keluarga. Kutarik kursi mendekati jendela, dan mengamati dari sana, semuanya.

Dari Naruto-kun yang memeluk ibunya dan mendapatkan kecup sayang di kedua pipi dan keningnya. Menit berikutnya, hanya tinggal Naruto-kun yang melirik ke arah kelas, hatiku berdegup kencang, tapi ia tidak melihatku. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

_Inner_ dalam hatiku berharap bahwa Naruto-kun bergerak kemari. Namun saat pintu kelas bergerak dan dirinya muncul dari baliknya, aku tetap saja terkejut dalam bahagia.

"Oh!" dan mata kami bertemu.

"Naruto-kun." Aku tersenyum, berterima kasih dalam hati pada eksistensi Tuhan yang mendengarkan hatiku. "Kenapa kemari?"

"Hehehe, ya~ entahlah. Aku hanya ingin kesini." Ia menjawab dengan menggaruk belakang kepala, canggung. Pipinya memerah dan warna merah sama juga mewarnai wajahku.

Kutahan mati-matian hela nafas besar bahagia dalam tahap satu-satu saat Naruto-kun tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat dan menempatkan diri di dekatku. Aku kehilangan semua topik saat itu juga, "Hinata-_san_ sendiri, kenapa kemari?" dan malah pertanyaannya datang membuatku teringat pemuda pengirim surat.

Aku terperanjat, berusaha mencari fokus lain selain dirinya dengan gugup. "Ti-tidak ada yang khusus kok…"

Lalu entah keberanian darimana yang membuatku berani taruhan pada penawaran yang kuajukan padanya "Kau punya e-mail kan? Ayo bertukar kontak denganku."

Dia mengangguk. Anggukan sederhana yang membuat seolah duniaku yang sempit dan sulit menjadi luas dan terlihat bahagia. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi begitu cerewet hanya untuk mengundang tawanya yang kusukai. Kami berdua menjadi kehilangan kekikukan dan semua kecangggungan tak mutu seperti cangkang kosong yang terbelah. Pecah, dan kami menikmatinya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_? Hidungmu tadi berdarah kan?" dan segera kukeluarkan apa yang sudah kubeli dengan berlari ke apotek padanya. "Apa ini masih dibutuhkan?"

"Ah-haha… hahaha, iya. Kurasa aku tambah jelek karena hal itu, tapi aku baik-baik saja, Terima kasih untuk ini ya."

"Sama-sama… syukurlah. Aku lega mendengarnya." Dan kembali, aku teringat sesuatu yang tadi mencuri perhatianku dari balik jendela, "Ah, apa wanita cantik berambut merah itu ibumu?"

"Ya. Dia Ibuku, wajah kami mirip kan?"

"Sangat! Aku bertaruh jika Naruto-_kun_ adalah perempuan, Kau akan menjadi idola satu sekolah, hahaha."

"Ahahaha, untungnya aku bukan perempuan." Guraunya.

Aku menunduk, lirih bergumam pada diriku sendiri, "Ya… untung Naruto-kun laki-laki yang kusukai." Dia kemudian bertanya tentang apa yang barusan kukatakan karena terlalu lirih untuk didengar. Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu padanya!

Wajahku memerah, dan aku berusaha mengalihkan topik. Tapi sungguh, aku semakin merasa kagum pada Naruto-kun yang mau mendengarkan ocehanku selama ini.

Angin musim semi kemudian berhembus dan menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura di belakangku. Desau ranting dan alunan musik band dari aula sekolah yang sedang menyanyi, membicarakan cinta dan perpisahan yang penuh harapan, memancing diriku untuk membuat angan yang bertaut dalam doa karena selama ini begitu memikirkan dirinya.

"A-aku…" Naruto-kun memulai, dan aku menahan nafasku hingga terasa sesak. Atmosfer di sekeliling kami perlahan menggumpalkan warna merah muda yang manis dan terasa hangat meski kulit kami masih disapa angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa takut walau sungguh begitu mengharapkan kalimat itu berakhir dengan jawaban yang selalu kupersiapkan. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal dan membuat keheningan yang tercipta diantara kami begitu berharga. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan dimana mata kami bertemu begitu lamanya, saling memandang dan seolah berbicara dalam bahasa yang hanya bisa kulakukan dengan Naruto-kun.

Selama beberapa menit, dan akhirnya aku mengutarakan keinginanku, "Oh, Naruto-_kun_."

"Ya?"

"Boleh kuminta?"

"Boleh, tapi apa?" wajahnya yang selalu kusukai terlihat bingung.

Ugh, berjuanglah Hinata! Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini dengan jelas. Karena itu, aku menggunakan non verbal terbaik dengan mengarahkan telunjukku pada tujuan. Kancing kedua pada seragam Naruto-kun.

"T-tentu." Katanya langsung. Menarik dengan kuat dan kemudian memberikannya padaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan hati yang dipenuhi musim semi yang seolah tak bertepi, "Terima kasih."

"S-sama-sama."

Perbindangan kami berakhir, perbincangan terbaik yang begitu sering membuat hatiku terpompa dalam irama yang mengundang candu. Di hari kemudian nanti, aku akan terus mengingat ini dan merindukannya selamanya.

**~Aiko Fusui-Aishiteru~**

Aku selalu ingin menjadi desainer busana. Keluargaku yang berkecukupan memberikan sambutannya dan mengijinkanku terbang ke Paris demi pendidikan terbaikku. Koneksi ayah sangat membantuku masuk ke dalam sekolah desainer yang cukup bagus di daerah pusat kota. Aku mulai bertransformasi dan begitu senang saat mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa ibu tempat Eiffel berada.

Hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun cukup baik. Kami berkirim pesan dan menanyakan kabar setiap hari. Dia adalah lelaki yang baik yang menawari bantuannya terhadap tugas-tugas yang aku dapatkan dari sekolahku, tapi tentu saja berbeda. Jurusan yang diambil oleh Naruto-kun adalah tentang matematika komputasi yang membuat kepalaku pusing, sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan bagaimana menjahitkan resleting pada jaket jeans.

Ngomong-ngomong, kancing kedua Naruto-kun akhirnya kujadikan sebagai gantungan kecil pada ponselku. Hehehe.

Kami jarang melakukan komunikasi meski masih berkirim pesan. Itu karena perbedaan waktu yang cukup besar antara Tokyo dan Paris. Aku tidak menyalahkan apapun dan selalu berdebar saat namanya membuat layarku berkedip menerima pesan.

Namun, suatu hari, aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengannya. Aku mengirim pesan, dan menunggu, namun tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan. Pikiranku sudah membentuk simpulan yang aneh-aneh, yang paling menyesakkan adalah jika Naruto-kun sudah menemukan 'gadis'-nya di Tokyo.

Aku takut, jadi aku nekad menggunakan uang makan sehariku itu untuk menelepon Naruto-kun. Hari itu adalah hari kedelapan aku kehilangan pesan darinya, menunggu operator internasional menghubungkan sinyal dengan hati yang berdegup cemas dan berharap banyak.

Beberapa detik terlewat seolah selamanya, dan akhirnya, saat nada suara jepang tertangkap pendengaranku, aku siap bicara, "Mosh-"

Namun dalam sesaat semuanya kembali bungkam. Telepon dimatikan dari pihak sana, aku berusaha berpikir positif; mungkin salah pencet. Jadi, aku menunggu Naruto-kun mengirim pesan atau bahkan mungkin saja meneleponku balik.

Tapi penantianku sia-sia. Sampai satu jam berikutnya, aku menyerah dan kembali menghubunginya. Tetap sama, dimatikan oleh pihak penerima. Aku berusaha, dan pada kali keenam, aku tersambung dengan seseorang yang marah-marah. Suara wanita. Mengatakan satu kalimat yang membuatku tersadar pada sakitnya terbuang hingga kedua mataku sanggup mengeluarkan air mata hanya karena semua pikiran positifku dihancurkan dengan mudah olehnya.

"Jangan menggangguku lagi, _Chikuso!_"

Telepon ditutup, dan aku tidak lagi punya keinginan untuk menelepon kontak itu lagi. Ponselku jatuh, terguncang di ranjang, membuat kancing kedua yang dililit benang memantul sebelum mendarat dengan diam.

Aku sedih, tentu semua bisa melihatnya. Beberapa hari, aku sulit menaikkan _mood_ku ke dalam kondisi terbaik. Seseorang menyadari hal itu, mendekatiku seraya menawarkan bahunya untuk bersandar.

"Wajahmu jelek seperti itu. Kalau mau menangis, nangis saja." Katanya.

Aku tidak bisa menyamakannya dengan Naruto-kun. Bagiku, cinta pertamaku adalah yang terbaik meski kami harus terpisah dengan cara konyol nun aneh seperti ini. Beberapa hari setelah kesedihanku bermula, aku berubah kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Tidak bohong memang jika dalam hatiku terasa ada sesuatu yang begitu hampa. Namun, bagaimana bisa aku terus bersedih jika pemuda itu begitu baik dan berusaha membuatku tersenyum?

Hanya sebulan, dan kami resmi pacaran. Dia orang Paris dan mengagumkan dengan ide-idenya tentang rancangan busana. Aku menyukai pribadinya yang maskulin nun perhatian. Ia seperti lelaki paris kebanyakan; romantis. Mungkin itu yang tidak kudapatkan dari Naruto-kun yang selalu apa adanya. Aku merindukannya, Naruto-kun dan semua tentang dirinya, tapi tidak pernah berani terpikir untuk mendepak lelaki yang bersedia membahagiakanku disini.

Untuk bilang bahwa sepenuhnya aku jatuh pada hati yang lain? Entahlah… aku masih belum berani mengonfirmasi hal itu.

Karena jauh… jauh di dalam hatiku, masih ada bagian yang berharap, bahwa masa depanku nanti adalah Naruto-kun yang mencintaiku.

**~Aiko Fusui-Aishiteru~**

…Tujuh tahun kemudian…

Empat tahun yang lalu, lelaki sama yang berpacaran denganku untuk pertama kalinya di Paris, diam-diam berkunjung ke rumah orang tuaku di Jepang. Aku tertipu dengan kedoknya yang ingin mencari inspirasi dari tanah Asia untuk proyek akhir kelompok kami. Dia, dengan bahasa Jepang yang terbata-bata, meminta kerelaan orang rumah agar mengijinkannya memilikiku seutuhnya.

Iya melakukan sujud hormat pada Ayah dan Ibuku, mati-matian berusaha membuat mereka luluh, dan pulang ke Paris setelah menghabiskan banyak keringat dengan satu kotak beludru berisi cincin berlian.

Ia melamarku dengan romantis, di depan eiffel saat semua warna langit menjadi jingga karena matahari musim panas yang terbenam. Sekejap, kehangatannya mengingatkan aku pada Naruto-kun. Lalu aku tersenyum… haruskah aku memikirkan perasaan konyol ini setelah sekian lama?

Aku terharu, dan menerimanya. Kami menikah dan sepakat untuk tidak memiliki anak sebelum memiliki merk pribadi pada produksi pakaian kami. Dia menjadi lebih posesif dengan selalu memeriksan ponselku sebelum tidur. Iya sih, saat kami pacaran, dia selalu meminta bertukar ponsel selama tiga hari dalam seminggu. Beralasan untuk mencegah seseorang yang tidak dikehendaki mendekatiku atau yang lainnya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sisi manis kekanakan karena dia begitu mencintaiku.

Sampai pada beberapa minggu kemarin, aku iseng mengutak-atik ponsel milikku. Biasanya aku tidak pernah peduli pada _spam_ atau berita yang gagal terkirim. Tapi entah kenapa hari itu aku begitu inginnya memeriksa sesuatu ke dalam sana.

Sebuah pesan dengan kontak e-mail yang kurindukan menempati urutan pertama dalam _spam_ e-mailku. Bunyi pesan sama dengan alamat e-mail manusia satu itu.

Halo, Hinata-_san_

Bagaimana kabar Paris? Juga Hinata-_san_?

Rasanya sudah lama sekali…

To: Hinata Hyuuga

Kakiku lemas dan tubuhku ambruk pada kursi di belakangku. Dadaku sesak dan terasa panas. Semua kenangan masa lalu berseliweran dengan random, membuat kepalaku terasa pening. Aku sedih, merasa bodoh dan terpuruk pada harapan yang entah sejak kapan tidak lagi kupercayai. Hatiku perih, nafasku berat, tiada kata-kata yang bisa keluar bahkan jeritan. Namun untuk mengurangi semua kesakitan itu pun, aku merasa terlalu sedih untuk menangis.

Malamnya aku bertanya pada suamiku, apakah dia pernah memindah status e-mail teman-temanku pada kotak _spam_ agar langsung terbuang begitu tahu aku tidak membutuhkannya. Dia marah dan mengatakan tidak seharusnya aku mencoba mendekati orang lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia berteriak sambil mencengkeram kedua bahuku, berkali-kali berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan diriku.

Aku akhirnya menangis saat dia meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar kami. Debaman keras pintu akhirnya yang menjadi pemicu isakan yang sedih. Dua jam, dan mataku yang berat membawa kantuk padaku.

Ketika mataku terpejam, satu gambar yang tertangkap olehku adalah potret bahagia pernikahanku; bergandengan tangan dan saling tersenyum. Lenganku memeluk lengan suamiku dengan erat… tapi kenapa, dalam mimpiku, yang tergambar jelas adalah aku yang berdiri di samping Naruto-kun?

**~Aiko Fusui-Aishiteru~**

Lalu, aku kembali fokus pada pekerjaanku. Bersama beberapa investor dan desainer lain dari Paris pergi ke London untuk mengikuti _Autumn Fashion Week_. Pagi itu aku terlambat bangun karena telepon malam yang panjang dari suamiku yang bilang sedang kangen dan berjanji akan segera mengirim kejutan. Aku hanya sempat mencuci muka dan sikat gigi selama beberapa menit dan menyambar pakaian teratas.

Tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan _hair-do_, jadi sanggul sederhana akan terlihat bersemangat menurutku. Aku menyambar beberapa buku dan jurnal fashion dari penyelenggara, mengambil tas kecil dan berjalan terburu-buru bersama aliran manusia London yang individualis.

Aku melirik sekilas pada jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku… Ah! Bahkan setelah mengorbankan waktu sarapan dan berlari-lari seperti ini, waktuku sudah mencapai limit sebelum sampai di kantor _meeting_.

Tubuhku mulai berkeringat meski suhu udara sedang dingin. Aku menjadi begitu tergesa hingga merasa akan meledak saat sampai di penyeberangan jalan yang masih menyala merah. Kuhentak-hentakkan _heels_-ku tidak sabar, lalu melesat begitu saja saat lampu hijau membiarkan pejalan kaki untuk menyeberang.

Mungkin karena aku menjadi sangat ceroboh saat terburu-buru, atau mungkin ini adalah suatu hal yang menjadi jawaban atas doa-doa harapanku, langkahku yang cepat, membawa tubuhku tidak stabil dengan pandangan yang terbatas karena tinggi badanku, membuatku menabrak bahu seseorang.

"_Sorry_…" kataku dan reflek berjongkok memunguti barang-barangku yang terjatuh.

"Biar kubantu." Ia menawari, ikut berjongkok di antara lautan manusia yang terus bergerak di sekeliling kami. Aku kemudian berdiri, diikuti olehnya. "Terima ka-" dan suaraku mendadak hilang karena mata biru dan semua kehangatan yang ada di dekatnya membuatku kembali pada cinta pertamaku.

"_U-uso!"_ reflek, tanganku yang bergetar menjatuhkan semua barang dan beralih menutupi mulutku yang siap terisak.

Dia tetap sama, selalu mengagumkan. Dua matanya yang biru membulat penuh, terdiam di tempat seolah kaku karena sihir yang memenjarakan waktu kami. Mataku panas dan terasa basah saat aku berkedip. Air mata turun dan aku tidak peduli apakah aku masih terlihat cantik atau tidak.

Lelaki dihadapanku berubah banyak. Wajahnya yang tirus dan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Ia semakin tampan dengan penampilan yang selalu mencerminkan sifat baiknya; rendah hati. Sisi yang lain, ia menjadi lebih maskulin dan sulit dilupakan hanya karena mata sama telah membuatku terjerat pada masa lalu yang selalu kusambut baik dalam mimpi.

Kami berdiri lama disana; di tengah _zebra cross_ yang sepi dan berbahaya. Lampu pejalan kaki sudah berkedip-kedip dan membunyikan alarm bahwa mobil dan kendaraan akan melaju tanpa permisi.

Aku tidak peduli, pun dirinya yang masih memandangku. Telingaku mendadak tersumbat lagu perpisahan yang terakhir kali kudengar saat kami berada di suatu sore di dalam kelas yang sunyi. Bunyi klakson dan makian yang menjerit-jerit tiada lagi berguna untuk membangunkan diriku dari kenyataan ini.

Naruto-kun ada di depanku. Terlihat sangat nyata dan tidak berbohong. Aku disusupi banyak luapan rasa bahagia hingga membuat dadaku penuh dengan musim semi dan sakura. Dari sekian tahun dan pada pertemuan yang terjadi di tengah laju mesin jalan raya, aku kembali terjatuh… pada cinta yang tidak pernah bisa kusingkirkan kehadirannya.

Terjatuh, dalam sekali.

.

.

.

Kami sepakat melakukan reuni kecil di sebuah kafe. Aku sempurna melupakan _meeting_ dan semua perangkatnya yang melelahkan. Hatiku terlalu bahagia untuk mengurusi hal-hal tak penting begitu.

Kuberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan saat pesanan minuman kami sudah sampai, "Apa kabar, Naruto-kun?"

"Baik, Hinata-san sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik." semakin baik karena bisa melihatmu.

"Sekarang di London ya? Paris bagaimana?"

"Tidak, aku ke London hanya untuk mengikuti _Autumn Fashion Week_." aku tertawa kecil.

Dia mengangguk, "Oh…"

Aku menjadi penasaran, bertanya lagi tentang apa yang ia lakukan disini "Naruto-_kun_ sendiri?"

"Aku bekerja disini."

"Oh…" dalam hati menyimpan kekaguman karena otaknya yang cemerlang membawanya ke kancah internasional. Dari dulu, Naruto-kun selalu keren.

Aku seolah berubah menjadi gadis remaja kembali. Jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan menciptakan kegugupan lembut yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Aku meletakkan tanganku pada pangkuan, memilinnya dan agak tersentak saat menemukan logam mulia yang melingkari satu jari manisku.

Rasanya sesak karena perih teringat aku tidak lagi diijinkan jatuh cinta pada siapapun, termasuk pada Naruto-kun. Dua mata yang selalu mengingatkanku pada bahagianya riak ombak musim panas itu menatapku dalam, membuatku memerah dan menundukkan kepala.

"Hinata-san." Dia memanggil, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hatiku tergelitik, tertawa geli. "Tadi kan sudah bicara itu, Naruto-kun?" dan dia berubah kikuk, wajahnya memerah dan kedua matanya kembali mencari fokus meski selalu bertabrakan dengan pandanganku padanya.

Ponselku kemudian berbunyi, nama suamiku tercetak di layar yang berkedip-kedip. Mendadak, hatiku merasakan sesuatu kegugupan yang tidak seharusnya. Aku mohon diri pada Naruto-kun, beranjak ke toilet dan menerima panggilan.

"Lama sekali~" suara di seberang mengawali bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan 'Halo'.

"Maaf. Kenapa tiba-tiba meneleponku?"

Dia tertawa dan meneruskan pembicaraan dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah berbohong dan terlambat datang ke kantor _meeting_ dan entah berada dimana. Suamiku yang begitu perhatian ternyata menghubungi salah satu rekanku yang menyatakan keabsenanku. Dia berada di London dan menanyakan lokasiku.

"Aku akan kesana, _My Sweety_…" pembicaraan kami berlanjut dan begitu aku sadar dan keluar dari kamar mandi, dia berada disana dengan tampilan yang selalu romantis. Membentangkan tangan dan berdiri dari kursi di samping bangku Naruto-kun, menghampiriku yang tersentak mematung di tempat.

Aku bagai boneka tanpa kendali saat dia memelukku dan berkata dia amat rindu meski baru berpisah beberapa hari. Aku balas memeluknya dan menatap ke dalam dua mata Naruto-kun yang terluka, di waktu sama mengirim satu luka perih ke dalam diriku.

Kulepas pelukanku dan tetap memandang kepada Naruto-kun yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Suamiku bertanya, "Dia siapa?" dan lidahku terasa amat pahit kala mengucapkan; "T-temanku."

Penantian memang selalu menjadi pahit saat tidak ada tangan terulur yang menyeret ke dalam kebahagiaan masa depan. Tidak ada peri, tidak ada dongeng, dan air mataku tidak berguna untuk memanggil keajaiban.

Naruto-kun membungkuk, mengatakan perpisahan dan buru-buru pergi dari sana. "Naruto-kun, tunggu!" kataku otomatis, bermaksud mengejar namun tertahan dengan dua tangan yang memeluk pinggangku; meminta penjelasan.

Suara pintu kafe tertutup dengan bunyi bel yang tidak lagi bening di telingaku. Dua tangan mencengkeram bahuku dan memaksa wajah kami berhadapan. Banyak pertanyaan keluar bersamaan dengan permohonan tersirat agar aku tidak pergi.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padanya, Sayang… dia, dia… suatu hari di masa lalu pernah menjadi orang yang kusukai." Keberanian asing terus mendorong dan memenuhi dadaku. Tidak lagi membuatku ragu meski dua mata tajam itu menatapku begitu menakutkan.

"Orang sama yang memiliki e-mail yang kau alihkan ke _spam_. Aku akan menyesal menikah denganmu jika tidak membiarkanku pergi kali ini."

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana!"

Hela nafas, kusentakkan tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Kumohon, aku tidak akan pergi darimu… aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau aku tidak lagi bisa hidup ke masa lalu… Sayang." Perdebatan kami terputus karena dia melepaskan genggamanku, membiarkan aku pergi dengan kecupan di bibirku.

"Terima kasih." Dan langkahku berubah menjadi laju lari yang membawaku keluar dari kafe. Mencari Naruto-kun di trotoar sama dan terus mempercepat langkahku hingga membuat rambutku yang terurai berkibar bersama angin yang berhembus.

Dan kemudian aku melihatnya disana, suaraku berteriak dengan sendirinya; namanya. "Naruto-kun… tunggu!"

Aku melihatnya berhenti, bahunya menegang dan aku tidak lagi menyia-nyiakan waktu. Aku mendekat saat dia berbalik. Kami bertatapan, air mataku kembali mengalir karena rasa sakit yang seharusnya tidak kumiliki datang dalam jumlah besar. Seperti gelombang, ia menghasilkan buih tajam yang beraroma kesedihan.

Aku kehilangan semua penjelasan yang sebelumnya tertata rapi dalam kepalaku. Lidahku kelu, rasanya begitu pahit saat cinta ini tidak lagi mempunyai hak untuk menggapainya.

"G-_gomen… gomen. Gomenasai_." Wajahku begitu menyedihkan, aku begitu malu sampai menutupinya dengan kedua tanganku. Basah, wajahku, pipiku, telapak tanganku, pun cincin yang begitu pas memeluk jemari manisku.

Suara seraknya kemudian muncul dalam bentuk yang tidak kuinginkan. "Hentikan, Hinata-san." Hatiku perih, aku tidak ingin berhenti karena diriku terlalu merasa bersalah padanya, juga pada cinta yang kupikir tidak berjalan baik.

"Hinata-san, _onegai_…" semua kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya menusukku ke dalam rasa perih yang baru pertama kualami. Aku tidak mengerti dimana salahnya. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan tepat dan jelas, berganti dengan penyesalan dan kata maaf yang tak berhenti keluar dari mulutku.

Lalu, yang datang berikutnya adalah sisi dirinya yang tidak pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Ia marah, menyentak bahuku dan berteriak, "Hinata-san, HENTIKAN!"

Aku terkesiap, bungkam dalam sekejap. Keterkejutanku berubah menjadi ketakutan saat menyadari tiada lagi kehangatan tangannya di bahuku. Sekejap, aku kesulitan mengenali udara. Sulit bernafas dan hanya kabut besar yang ada dalam sekelilingku. Jujur, aku begitu ingin jatuh padanya, menyerah pada hati yang begitu tersiksa menanggung cinta yang tidak lagi bisa menjadi nyata. Namun, semuanya terhampar pada ladang putus asa, karena kami tahu, tiada lagi jalan yang terbuka di depan kami.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak ingin dirimu meminta maaf. Tidak ada yang-" katanya, lalu cepat-cepat aku menyela, "Aku perlu meminta maaf, Naruto-kun!"

Pandangan matanya berubah penuh tanya, menuntut penjelasan yang lebih terang dari sekedar penyesalan yang tidak bisa kujabarkan kenapa. Aku menghindar, menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku, menolak bicara dan berterus terang bahwa aku pernah… dan tetap menyukainya sampai hari ini.

Ia menghela nafas yang terasa berat. "Tidak ada apapun, Hinata-san…" aku mendongak untuk menemui matanya yang biru. Luka itu masih jelas terasa, entah kenapa, membuatku semakin terpuruk pada jurang tak bernama.

"Dari dulu, kita hanya teman." Katanya langsung, menyakiti hatiku begitu dalam.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, kita hanya berteman, dari dulu sampai…" kembali menghela nafas, suaranya semakin serak dan menyedihkan, "…sekarang, kan?"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang salah pada diriku. Rasanya terdapat lubang besar yang berisi kehampaan yang amat panjang. Kutelan ludah, menata perasaanku yang terus menerus menerima kekacauan karena pertemuan tak terduga kami. Kukatakan padanya sesuatu yang membuatku ingin menjeritkan kejujuran, "T-teman ya… Ya, hanya teman."

Aku tidak lagi bisa menahan apapun. Aku tahu, tiada lagi yang bisa menjaga hatiku yang telah jatuh begitu lama pada dirinya. Aku pamit, membungkuk dan mengatakan perpisahan. "_Jaa_… Naruto-_kun_. Jaga diri baik-baik." canggung, kutepuk pundaknya selayaknya 'teman' yang bertemu dengan 'teman' lamanya di suatu hari yang tak terduga.

Aku berbalik, berjalan lurus dengan kaki yang tak stabil. Tubuhku limbung, kakiku bersilang dan hampir membuatku terjatuh ke trotoar karena sepatuku tidak lagi membuatku tampak anggun dan kuat. Suara Naruto-kun datang dan menawarkan bantuan, tapi aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Aku tidak mampu berbalik dan hanya mengangkat tanganku, membuat lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang kuangkat agar dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"_I'm oke._" Dan kembali berjalan terseok-seok. Aku lalu mengenali sosok lain yang berlari menghampiriku. Suamiku yang romantis merengkuh bahuku, memeluk dengan posesif dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan membawa kebahagiaan lain untukku.

Aku tidak peduli dan terus saja menatap kosong pada jalan yang berangin. Air mataku turun lagi, rasanya begitu sesak di dalam sini. Begitu sakit untuk ditanggung… namun susah sekali untuk dilepaskan pada lapang kebebasan. Kami berdua kembali ke dalam kafe, suamiku masih menuntunku dan mendudukkanku dengan lembut pada bangku ternyaman dan teraman yang ia pilih.

Sudah berakhir. Aku sudah meninggalkan semuanya, kan? Aku sudah berhasil merelakan cinta masa lalu yang terlalu manis untuk diwujudkan sekarang, kan? Aku berhasil, kan? Ya, kan?

Seseorang… tolong jawab aku!

Aku bersandar pada bahunya, meminta perlindungan meski rasa hangatnya tidak bisa disamakan dengan hangat yang menguar dari cinta pertamaku yang istimewa. Hinata bodoh! Aku begitu bodoh!

Kepalaku memutar lagu perpisahan, latar musim semi dan guguran sakura di sore hari datang menyerbu benak. Membuatku kembali tersakiti oleh kenangan yang terus hidup dalam kotak pandoraku.

Aku mengingat semuanya, tentang nasihat dan dorongan beberapa temanku di masa remaja yang tahu perasaanku pada Naruto-kun.

"_Katakan saja!"_

"_Berjuanglah!"_

Semangat mereka sekarang menjadi tombak lain yang menusukku. Membawa luka penyesalan yang tiada tahu bisa kuhapus eksistensinya dari diriku.

Jika ada yang benar-benar kusesali dalam hidupku yang menyedihkan ini, adalah diriku yang tidak bisa menyampaikan dengan baik bahwa aku mencintainya.

"_Aishiteru yo…"_ dari dulu, kini, hingga nanti di balik kehidupan lain… jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, perasaan sama akan terus ada untuknya, Naruto-kun.

_**-.-**_

_**Nega eobsineun dan harudo mot sal geotman gatatdeon na  
**__Kupikir aku tak akan mampu untuk hidup sehari pun tanpamu_

_**Saenggakgwaneun dareugedo geureokjeoreok honja jal sara**__  
Tapi dari apa yang diharapkan, kudapatkan diriku cukup baik-baik saja menjadi diri sendiri_

_**Bogo sipdago bulleo bwado neon amu daedab eobjanha**__  
Ku tak menjawab apapun selain tangisan dan "Aku merindukanmu"_

_**Heotdeon gidae georeo bwado ijen soyongeobjanha**__  
Aku berharap untuk sebuah harapan yang sia-sia tapi sekarang ini tak berguna_

Haru Haru – Big Bang

-.-

**~Aiko Fusui-Aishiteru~**

'**Side: Hinata Hyuuga' is Finish**

**A/N: akhirnya komplit. By the way, sorry kalau translate indonesia dari penggalan lagu Haru Haru Big Bang-nya kurang greget, gomen ne~**

**Terima kasih pada:**

**ShinRanxNaruHinaxIchiHime: **namamu panjang sekali ^_^. Saya sedang ingin yang angst, makanya bukan chara death, hehehe. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**Kitazawa Nami: **yang sedih bukan Naruto saja lho… hehehe. Terima kasih atas review dan fave-nya… saya senang sekali ^_^. Side Hinata sudah hadir, silahkan~

**Uzumakimahendra4: **waaa, terima kasih banyak ya~ #blush

**Ayudiadina dewi: **oh… oke, akan saya ingat penulisan waktunya. Terima kasih sudah berbagi ilmu dan reviewnya :D

**Saus Kacang: **yap, anda benar. 5 cm er second ost buat Naruto. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**Ikanatsu: **hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Saya senang anda sudah mampir. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**Mcsyafii: **yang dari sisi Naruto sudah berakhir, yang chapter dua; sisi Hinata. Karena buat NHTD, jadi saya berusaha membuatnya sad end, gomen ne~ Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**Amu B: **perasaan Hinata bisa dilihat di chapter dua ini ^_^. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**Uzumaki Nawawi: **iya, karena mereka saling menyembunyikan perasaan masing2 sih~ Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**Hyuuga Divaa Arashii:** iya, Hinata sudah menikah. Silahkan membaca side Hinata di chapter dua ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**Desuka Yorena: **iya, Hinata memang sudah menikah. Untuk suaminya, saya tidak ingin melibatkan nama. Hahaha. Iya, lagunya dari movieanime 5 cm/second. Wah, saya juga baru sadar ada kemiripan pas selesai buat fic ini dan sedang mencari-cari lagu yang cocok. Akhirnya pakai ost itu, hehehe. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**Juanda Blepotan: **wah? Sedih pun ada tingkatannya? Hahaha, memang ini bukan tragedy, saya lebih prefer angst-nya sih… hehehe, Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**Rhyme A. Black: **pertama saya baca review-nya, saya spechless dengan mulut melengkung ke atas. Panjang dan ndongeng, khas Rhy-san sekali, hehehe. Saya jadi bingung harus balasnya kayak gimana. Dan, wah… Rhy-san berpikiran sama dengan saya; tentang scene tabrakan di zebra cross itu, pengen banget gambarnya dan jadiin cover. Hahaha. Dan juga untuk sarannya, saya merasa terbantu ^^. Setelah saya baca lagi, memang agak aneh di bagian 'kancing seragam keduaku' jadi disini saya ubah. Terus yang lainnya, karena sudah terlanjut di post, jadi males untuk ngubahnya. Hehehe, tapi terima kasih ^_^. Karya berikutnya? Saya amatiran~ jangan terlalu berharap pada kemampuan saya yang sangat pas-pasan ini #pundung. Btw, Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**Waffle R. Dewey: **iya kan, karena letaknya dekat dengan jantung (hati), jadi seolah meminta hati orang itu… kyaaaa! #kumat  
oh, begitukah? Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, saya pikir karena –kun –san itu bukan dari Indonesia makanya saya cetak miring aja, ternyata bukan gitu ya? Yosh! Jadi terbantu nih, makasih ilmunya dan reviewnya ^_^

**Review?**

**Salam **

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
